A Whisper
by Bramblerose4
Summary: Rayon and Chuck share a night of passion. For BBB35, because I promised him Crayon. SMUT PWP


**Title: A Whisper**

**Characters/Pairings: Rayon, Chuck: Crayon**

**Words: 722**

**Summary: Rayon and Chuck share a night of passion. **

**Warnings/Promises: Established Crayon. Smut, PWP, unsafe sex, use of semen as lube, Male Lovin'**

**A/N: **For BBB35, because I promised him Crayon.

**A Whisper**

Rayon looked down and didn't know which looked better; the sight of his big black cock pounding into Chuck's milk white body or the one of his beloved chucky jerking himself off as Rayon fucked him.

In the end, he decided that both sights were great when he felt Chuck's ring of muscle squeeze around his thick cock as the freckled blond came on his stomach.

The black entrepreneur continued to push his cock into his blond lover as Chuck groaned out his orgasm small puddles of cum spit from the bright red cockhead of the hacker's dick.

Rayon sped up his pace, forcing the last of Chuck's seed to ooze out of him and drip down the side of his long cock.

Chuck gasped and gripped the sheets of the bed tightly as Rayon thoroughly fucked him.

The crafty gang leader suddenly pulled out of Chuck and kissed chuck several times before scraping off his pale lover's semen from his stomach and stroked himself, using the hot gooey cum as lube.

He looked up the sound of Chuck's voice.

"Ah, Ray!" chuck breathed as Rayon's nails scratched his overly sensitive cock.

"Turn over," Rayon answered, moving out of the way to Chuck had room to move. Chuck obeyed and turned onto his stomach.

Rayon leaned forward and brushed the hair off the back of Chuck's neck to the side.

Rayon then moved back and smacked the curve of Chuck's ass and delighted in the sound of Chuck's voice as he cried out.

Still stroking himself Rayon lubed up his cock with Chuck's semen and then straddled the boy's legs and aligned himself with Chuck's wonderful hole.

Chuck buried his cheek in the pillow he was hugging and moaned in time to his dark skinned lover as Rayon plunged his throbbing cock into him.

Rayon let himself sink balls deep in Chuck and paused as Chuck's body sucked him in.

"Oh baby, you feel so good," Rayon praised and leaned forward to kiss and suck on the back of Chuck's neck possessively.

Ray continued to press hungry wet kisses to Chuck's shoulders and back as he started his thrusts once again.

The bed shook with the force of their fucking and the room filled with the wet sounds of slapping, Chuck's whines and cries of pleasure and Rayon's grunts as he purposefully pounded Chuck into the Motel mattress.

Rayon could tell Chuck was hard again as the blond begin to move back against him, causing Rayon's downward thrusts to push Chuck's dick into the bed sheets.

The sexy memory of Chuck coming the first time sent Ray over the edge. Rayon lay on top of Chuck and hammered into him a few times and then pulled back to quickly thrust shallowly until his balls tightened and his cock exploded its milky load inside Chuck.

Chuck moaned loudly as his second orgasm hit him and he collapsed on the bed, completely spent.

Rayon kissed on Chuck's neck as he let his pulsing cock poured its love juices deep in the blond's ass.

Chuck shuddered and gripped the pillow tightly to his chest as he felt both of their orgasms spread through them.

Rayon stilled above Chuck as his cock pulsed and emptied its load. He bowed his head and kissed the slight jut of Chuck's shoulder blades as he sighed and deeply inhaled trying to catch his breath.

After a few moments Rayon braced a hand on the small of Chuck's back as he pulled his cum glistening cock out and flopped onto his back on the bed next to Chucky.

The blond Burner turned his head to the side to face Rayon. His hair was damp and stuck to his forehead as he looked at his lover. "I feel boneless." he commented and shifted his body into a more comfortable position.

"I love you." Rayon whispered, reaching up one of the black man's arms snaked its way under Chuck as Rayon hugged Chuck's cum stained chest to his sweat sticky one.

Rayon lightly shook the boy when Chucky didn't return the declaration of love only to be answered by a soft snore from the blond.

"I love you, too Ray," Rayon answered for Chucky and he kissed the bridge of the Burner's nose before reaching back and turning off the room light.


End file.
